Min's
by kim kyuna
Summary: Sungmin's for-Kyu-love-songs. This is such a random midnite feeling. Kyumin/drabble/random.


**Another from Kim Kyuna**

**.**

**.**

**-Min's-**

**.**

**.**

**I displayed you a song. About kyumin. About love. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Put your brave face on_

_The one you wore when you stole my heart_

_Would you hold my hand?_

_We'll jump together into anything that could possibly happened."_

Bukankah selama ini jemari saling bertaut? Menjanjikan harapan dari satu sampai sekian persen yang kemudian aku dan kau kalkulasikan menjadi sebuah nama, kita.

Wajah-wajah yang selalu kau tampilkan untuk mereka, dimana sebagian besar kau lebih banyak berdusta disana.

Wajah dimana seharusnya kau marah. Kau kecewa. Wajah yang seharusnya menyedihkan. Namun semua orang sudah percaya satu wajah yang selalu kau tampilkan.

Kau hebat Kyu.

Menatapku seakan kau berkata agar aku tetap tersenyum bahkan ketika aku berada dalam genggaman orang lain. Menatapku seakan kau berkata untuk tetap bertahan. Hanya dengan tatapan.

Lalu wajah inilah yang selalu kupakai setiap kali aku bertemu mereka.

Sedikit rasa tidak peduli jika mereka tahu dan sebesar rasa ingin aku menutupi semua ini. aku memasang wajah ini. wajah tersenyumku.

Tentu dengan sepasang mata dimana hanya sedikit dari mereka yang bisa membacanya.

"_Cause you take my overanalize away_

_Its you and me against the world today_

_It feels like im running with my high heels on_

_And they chasing us waiting for it all go wrong_

_You're my umbrella keep that stick and strong_

_As long as we keep smiling they will never know"_

Lalu bicara tentang bagaimana jari kita bertaut, sebuah tautan indah dimana kini seakan mereka sudah tahu tempatnya, menekan hebat sampai ke dalam hatiku. Mengangkat semua kelelahan atas kita yang terus berpura-pura. Demi Tuhan, bisakah kita berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan semua terjadi seperti yang memang terjadi?

Tapi inilah kita, bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku?

Kita yang melawan dunia.

Berjalan sendirian dan terkadang berlari. Entah sampai kapan, aku tidak ingin berhenti.

Kau tahu bukan? Mereka mengejar kita Kyu.

Entah untuk membuktikan kebencian atau untuk membuktikan sebuah rasa kepercayaan yang sudah mereka tanam untuk kita.

Dan kau, kau memintaku bertahan. Memayungiku, melindungiku dengan caramu. Menyakitkan karna aku tahu semua itu untukku dan menyakitimu hanya saja..

Wajah yang tetap tersenyum milik kita akan menjawab semuanya.

Menjawab bahwa, dunia ini tetap milik kita berdua.

.

.

.

"Sudah hampir tidur?"

Aku melepas sebuah penyalur musik dari telingaku, memandang tepat ke dalam matamu. Mata yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berubah karna hanya kau yang memiliknya dan hanya ada aku di dalamnya. Sebuah _self-praise_ konyol namun kau yang terkadang memintaku untuk sering-sering mengatakannya.

"Kurasa hampir sampai di depan pintu mimpiku" sambungku dengan tawa renyah.

"Donghae-hyung butuh bantuanku tadi. Bagaimana punggungmu?"

Kau mendekat dan menyentuh punggungku. Mengusapnya perlahan. "Sudah kuduga lagi-lagi.."

"Tidak, semua beres. Setidaknya bukan hal yang kau sangat khawatirkan"

Aku mengerling sengaja, ingin tahu reaksinya.

"Hey, ayolah.. kau tahu maksudku tadi"

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

Dengan satu gerakan kau naik ke atas ranjang, memelukku dengan erat. "Kau tahu benar maksudku bukan?"

"Hmm, tentu saja.."

_Hangat.._

_Seperti tanaman rambat. _

_Seperti akar bunga anggrek._

_Kuat dan saling mengait._

_Jika soal kau dan aku, mungkin lebih tepatnya saling melindungi. _

"Ingin ku baluri dengan minyak?" bisiknya dalam pelukanku

"Tidak perlu Kyu, sudah malam. tidurlah.."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa tidur sekarang"

Bisikan itu melemah dengan kecupan lembutnya di sekitar telingaku. Aku tahu benar maksudnya, tertawa karna mengingat dia baru saja menanyakan punggungku.

"Aku bercanda sayang, tidurlah. Aku akan menahan selebrasi hari ini sampai kau sembuh"

Dia menangkap tawa tanpa suara-ku dan dia tahu benar aku tidak akan sanggup jika tidak tidur. Jadwalku sangat padat.

Tubuhnya terangkat. Membawaku lebih-lebih ke dalam pelukannya, menjangkau tubuhku hingga dia kembali menyentuh punggungku, membuat gerakan teratur hingga terlihat sedang memijitku.

"Hey.."  
"Setidaknya aku kekasih yang baik"

"Kau selalu baik, kau selalu ada di saat aku sakit dan sehat. Kau menemaniku, menjagaku, memikirkanku. Lalu apa yang kurang Kyu?"

Cup

"Dan mengecup keningmu agar kau cepat sembuh"

Pijatan itu berhenti saat aku membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Tak ingin bertanggung jawab maka aku segera menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam dadanya.

"Kau nakal dan aku akan pastikan kau membayarnya"

"Hmm, next time"

Kami tertawa bersama. Sungguh indah bukan? Begini saja rasanya sudah sembuh. Untuk dicintai orang yang kau cintai, untuk saling menggenggam satu sama lain, untuk saling bertahan, untuk tetap saling berlari adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun.

Aku mencintainya.

Terima kasih Kyu dan tetaplah selamanya kau menjadi Kyuhyun-ku.

Usapan hangat, kecupan memabukkan, aku kini masuk ke dalam mimpiku. Dimana hanya ada kau dan aku di dalamnya.

.

.

_You are my everything_

_I don't know what would happen after this love_

_I'm like a young child who has always been this way_

_Will you warmly hug me closer?_

Dan kau memang memelukku lebih dekat dan lebih hangat.

Aku tak lagi tersesat Kyu,

Tidak lagi terluka,

Tidak lagi kupasang 'wajah tersenyum'-ku,

Karena aku memang tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Min-Finished**

**Wanna read Kyu's?**

**.**

**.**

**Brave Face- Delta Goodream**

**Closer- Taeyeon**

**.**

**.**

_**Random banget yah? Hahaha**_

_**Tapi beginilah orang yang sedang bahagia.**_

_**Semoga teman-teman juga merasakannya~**_

_**Kim Kyuna, **_


End file.
